


Closing Time

by mpmottley



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: Somebody on tumblr noticed that Harry was abusing the organ in Ursula's Fish and Chips, so I wrote a bit of angsty fluff with Harry playing the Piano.





	Closing Time

Uma exhaled slowly as she lifted the last wet mixing bowl to the rack above the three bin sink that she loathed so much. She crossed the kitchen to towel off her hands in the quiet of the shop after close, her eyes closed. Dishes she hated, but closing time wasn’t so bad. It was a rare time for quiet, and her mother was usually asleep by then. As she gathered up the tattered broom to go sweep the dining room, the discordant strains of the small beaten piano filtered toward her and she smiled just barely. She’d thought Harry had gone home before closing– it sounded like he’d returned.

“You’re not supposed to pick the lock.” She offered as she walked out, looking immediately toward the small raised stage. Harry looked back at her,

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t staying home.” he spoke quietly, trying for a smile but his busted lip betrayed him. He knocked his hook against a few more of the keys with little intent to do more.

“Harriet?”

“Nah, Dad” He muttered, then straightened “I’ll wipe that smile off yer face!” He mocked with a swipe of his hook through he air. “Dodged it mostly though.” Uma sighed again and propped the broom against the wall. It wouldn’t hurt to skip it tonight, the thought as she plopped onto the bench at her first mate’s side.

“You play better with your hands.” She said gently, on eggshells as she used both hands to gently take his hook. He relinquished the accessory and let his hands rest on the keys gently

“Any requests?” He offered, she smiled, thankful for his trust,

“Anything.” She shrugged, knowing that his playing was more for him than it was for her. Again, he flashed that almost smile, and began playing melodically. The song was sad and joyful at the same time. It made her think of the first time she heard him playing, though he’d stopped abruptly that time when he heard her coming. It took her too long to understand that creating something out of what went on inside of him was the only thing that kept him from completely losing himself. He still only played alone, Uma being the exception to that and everything else as always.

The song slowed and the melody faded away into the silence of the shop and distant sounds of water outside. Harry was breathing slowly, more relaxed than before. Uma placed his hook on top of the instrument, then wrapped her arm around his waist. She leaned into him and he out his arms around her shoulders to hold her close, resting his chin on top of her head. They sat in silence for a long minute until Harry let out an unexpected sob.

Uma gasped and held him tighter and he did the same, shoulders shaking and tears falling as he bit down on the laceration his father gave him. She did her best to radiate love and strength and felt so inadequate in that moment, because she  _couldn’t_ protect him in the way he needed. Not knowing what else to do, she let Harry just hold her in the tightest hug he’d ever given her and held him back.

When he finally relaxed again and pulled away, wiping off his face the the inside of his shirt, Uma watched him carefully. “Harry?” she ventured, making the other teen drop his shirt abruptly to giver her his undivided attention, “Harry, I  _love_ your smile.” she said adoringly. He laughed gratefully though his eyes were still wet.

“Uma, I–”

“Don’t.” She cut him off, “Just play me another song.” She raised her eyebrows, daring him to challenge her. He did not, and turned back tot he piano. He raised his hands to play, but didn’t. Instead, he stood up and turned the bench so that it was perpendicular to the keys and placed himself back on it, one leg on each side of the bench with Uma between,

“Lesee yer hands.” He commanded, she held them out poised above the keyboard. He placed his gloved right hand atop her bare one and guided it to the keys. “Jus’ relax. You’re gonna play.” He placed his left hand directly on the keys and used his right to guide Uma through the notes gently. She leaned into his chest and felt his breath on her cheek where he was looking carefully over her shoulder.

If only she could take this moment and place it in a new setting, she thought, somewhere where Harry’s father wasn’t driving him to madness, somewhere where she wasn’t slave labor to her mother, where the sun shone and no monsters lurked beneath the waves. Somewhere where Harry wouldn’t have to be afraid to express this, somewhere where Harry might be called her boyfriend and he never showed up with new injuries in the middle of the night.

The song ended and Uma was lost in thought for a moment before she realized. Harry kissed her on the cheek slow and gentle before standing. “I think I’m gonna sleep ship side tonight.” He mused. Like that, their moment was gone. He gathered up his hook and offered his other hand to her, “You too?”

“Yeah, me too.” she confirmed, letting herself be led away and swatting the light switch on their way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr user ethala


End file.
